


I want Rick Sanchez for Christmas

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Other, POV First Person, Parody, Reader-Insert, Realistic, Rick Sanchez Fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: I wish Rick Sanchez pops through a portal under my Christmas tree, takes me in his bony but strong arms, and tells me something complex which I don't understand because I'm just in highschool and we didn't start quantum physics yet.But in fact, he would probably just belches in my face.





	I want Rick Sanchez for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt "I just wish he were real. Honestly for Christmas I'm hoping he pops through a portal under my tree"

Rick Sanchez is my idol.

I know, he is like four times my age, he is wrinkly, scrawny and alcoholic, but I'm pretty sure we will be awesome together. After all, I'm super intelligent, just like him ; I had A+ to my last science exam in highschool and I love reading. I'm sure he loves reading too. I really want listening him talk to me about the universe, and coming with him in his ship, seeing the stars, having adventures – and maybe having sex, I mean I'm not a slut but he looks like so experimented, he has to lick a pussy like nobody...

Suddenly, a loud noise and a scream came from the living room. I took my earbuds out and came to see what the fuck happened.

My mom was passed out on the floor, the Christmas tree was spilled, the couch was in fire, and Rick Sanchez was here - with his grandson who tried to revive my mom.  
"Where is the bUUUURP-booze ?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel, let a comment. I have ideas, but english is not my maternal language so I need motivation ;)


End file.
